


tug me closer, darling

by Serie11



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Married Life, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Abigail spends a day in the mines, and is escorted home by her wife.





	tug me closer, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).

Abigail cuts down the next slime and scrunches up her nose as some slime drips down her sword to get her hands all goopy. After checking around to make sure that there aren’t any more monsters in the immediate vicinity, she sheathes her sword and gingerly wipes the slime off her hands. She needs to be able to grip her sword tightly – the monsters down here aren’t very forgiving, and there’s no way she’s going to crawl home with monster bites all over her. Neither her wife nor her parents would ever let her live it down.

A bat comes fluttering towards her and Abigail fumbles out her sword before cutting it down. She picks up the bat wing that it drops, inspecting it carefully before putting it in her pocket. She can probably use it for some spellwork – the fresher the ingredients are, the better. While Razen brings her lots of interesting things from the mines, there is a sense of satisfaction in retrieving them herself. Plus, investigating this place is super interesting.

Abigail pokes at a seam of purple in the wall, wondering if it’s a vein of amethyst or if the rock is just purple for some reason. She doesn’t have a pickaxe, so it’s kind of a moot point, but again – she just likes poking around here and figuring it all out.

She deals with another bat and another slime, making sure to not be slimed this time. She flicks her sword awkwardly and them scoops up the slime ball left behind. Razen could put it in her slime factory, maybe. Abigail’s wife does seem to like the slimes, though Abigail has never quite figured out why. Maybe she thinks they’re cute. Abigail supposes that she thinks plenty of ‘weird’ things are quite cute. It doesn’t really matter, anyway – Razen likes it, so Abigail can collect it. It can be her turn to bring back presents from the mines!

With a bounce in her step, Abigail uncovers the ladder for the next layer down. She climbs the ladder and finds herself immediately surrounded by several frost jellies. She makes quick work of them, even though it requires a bit of fancy footwork. When they’re all gone she leans on her sword and takes a breather, only to look up and find a skeleton just about to attack her.

“Agh!” Abigail yells, bringing her sword up to block the incoming attack just in time. The skeleton makes no sound, simply recoiling and then winding up for another attack. Abigail staggers back out of range, put off balance by the suddenness of the combat. “Get away!”

The skeleton makes no indication that it heard or understood her. Abigail trips over an inconvenient rock that was in _just _the wrong place, and loses her grip on her sword as she hits the floor.

“Get yourself together, Abigail…” she mutters harshly to herself, and then scrabbles for her weapon. The skeleton has to make a detour around the rock, so she has time to jump to her feet before it’s close to her again. Facing off against the skeleton with her sword tightly gripped in her hands, Abigail grits her teeth and slashes downwards, before dancing back out of range in order to avoid the skeleton’s counterattack. She slices quickly, favouring speed over heavy blows, and finally the skeleton falls.

“Okay!” Abigail says, wiping sweat off her forehead. “I think that’s enough adventure for today. It’s getting pretty late, anyway.”

She detours to fetch a piece of quartz on her way back to the elevator, taking a second to admire how it shines even in the low light. She pockets it and looks up, ready to leave, only to find another skeleton between her and the exit.

“Oh come on,” she sighs, but gets her sword out again.

But she doesn’t have to use it.

A single, powerful slice from behind the skeleton cuts it in two, sending pieces of the monster skittering to the floor. Abigail can’t help but grin when she spots her wife standing in the place of the skeleton, her pink hair tied up in a practical bun. She’s holding her favoured sword, and looks interested rather than annoyed to have to be down here in the mines rescuing Abigail from her own decision to overstay.

“What are you doing down here?” Abigail asks her, walking over so she can lean down and press a grateful kiss against Razen’s cheek.

“Just picking you up,” Razen says, rummaging around and making a small triumphant sound when she finds something in what the skeleton left behind. “Look at this!”

“A diamond,” Abigail says, mood lifting. “It’s beautiful.”

“And it’ll help me buy that new generator I’ve been thinking about getting,” Razen replies.

“The cows don’t need _another _dedicated heater for their shed,” Abigail says, lifting an eyebrow. They’ve talked about this before, but in the end it really is Razen’s farm – Abigail just enjoys needling her about how much she dotes on her animals.

“But it can get so cold in winter!” Razen protests, the words almost predictable at this point. “It snows in the valley! They need to keep warm!”

“Okay, okay,” Abigail chuckles. “Well, if you’re so set on it then I don’t see why we can’t do it.”

“Good,” Razen says, nodding decisively. “They deserve it. Plus, it might help calves who are born later in the year… and might keep the rest of the cows producing milk all year round!”

“Definitely something to consider,” Abigail agrees. She tucks her arm into Razen’s and steers her towards the elevator as her wife starts muttering to herself, going over plans and possibilities under her breath. Abigail can’t help but find it adorable. “Come on, we should get home and then you can be cosy in bed with me, and we can think about how to make sure that the cows also stay cosy in their beds.”

“Right,” Razen says, shaking her head slightly. She sheathes her sword and slips her hand into Abigail’s as they reach the elevator. Razen presses the button that will bring them back up to the top of the mine, and Abigail leans into her side, smelling hay mostly. It’s been raining for the past few days and Razen has been out feeding all of the animals from their winter supply, to make sure that no one is going hungry.

“What’s the reason you came down here, really?” Abigail asks, when the elevator dings quietly and the two of them file out. “I can handle myself, you know.”

“I know,” Razen says. “But it’s still pretty tiring to be down in the mines for a long time, and you left this morning and it’s dark now. I remember when I was first starting out – how exhausted I would be when I would get back home and collapse into bed. You’re good with a sword, but I figured there was no reason to not be careful.” She lifts a shoulder. “And I was done with my chores for the day, and I wanted to see you sooner.”

Abigail can’t help but smile. “How’d you know which level I was on?”

“Bribed the Dwarf with some topaz,” Razen says immediately. “They always know where humans are in the mines.”

Abigail laughs. They leave the mines, and she hardly notices – the sky is dark, with only a slight sparkling of stars glimmering across the sky to light their way. It’s almost darker than inside the mines, what with the torches that are usually found down there. Abigail just lifts her glow ring, which is more than enough light to see the surrounding area in. However, it doesn’t help her to differentiate the area outside from inside the mines.

“Well, I’m glad you came,” Abigail says, covering her mouth to hide her yawn. “I was getting pretty tired. Plus, I always like to see you in action. It’s very attractive.”

“Oh, be quiet,” Razen chides, but Abigail can see her blush even in the low light.

“What can I say? I have a thing for girls with swords,” Abigail laments to the open night. Only the quiet night insects and Razen’s laugh answer her.

“Well then, I’m sure I can oblige,” Razen says, making a deliberately deep bow. “Ma’am, would you care to come back to my humble abode? I could show you my sword, let you polish it perhaps.”

Abigail laughs. “Oh my lovely knight, I would be delighted to accept your request.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Razen grins. She catches Abigail’s hand again, and Abigail squeezes it.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Abigail pulls Razen into a run, and together their laughter echoes throughout the hills of the valley, a clear indication of their shared joy.


End file.
